godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade of Olympus
The '''Blade of Olympus is a powerful weapon seen in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, God of War II and God of War III. It was created by Zeus (who forged it from the Heavens and the Earth) during the end of the Great War to banish the Titans to Tartarus and end the brutal war once and for all. Powers and Abilities The blade has an overall blueish hue over a golden metal. The single blade was powerful enough (when used by Zeus) to end the great War. Kratos later used it to slay, the Colossus of Rhodes, Athena, Perses, Cronos, Zeus and Gaia. History The weapon was created in the first Titanomachy by Zeus as means to end the war. After the defeat of Atlas, Zeus returned to the battlefield, wielding his new weapon. He pushed the blade in the Earth, chanting that he banishes the Titans to the dephts of Tartarus. This created a huge vortex that engulfed the battlefield but sent only the Titans to Tartarus where they remained chained until Kratos freed them. This weapon was first used in Rhodes, when Zeus sent it down for Kratos to help him destroy the Colossus of Rhodes. Unknown to Kratos, Zeus tricked him into draining all of his godly powers into it, supposedly giving Kratos the "strength to destroy all who oppose the gods." But as the collapsing Colossus of Rhodes' hand crashed down on Kratos, it appeared he was severely weakened by giving his power to the blade. Bloodied and beaten, Kratos tried to regain the sword, only for Zeus to arrive and retrieve it, thus preventing Kratos from regaining his powers. Zeus then shoved the blade into Kratos's abdomen, bringing him to the verge of death, and sending him to the Underworld. Later, Kratos regained the Blade of Olympus after he went back through time and with it, he fought and nearly killed Zeus on the Summit of Sacrifice. Kratos, intending to thrust the blade through Zeus' chest, invoked Athena's interference, having Kratos end up killing her, instead of Zeus. When starting another game on Bonus Play, the blade can then be used for the entire game. From there, you can level it up to increase its power and to gain new abilities for it. It also appears in God of War III, as part of the magic ability of Blades of Athena (Divine Reckoning). Kratos planted the sword on top of Gaia's back during the Titans' siege of Olympus. When both he and Gaia were thrown off of Olympus, Kratos wedged into Gaia in an attempt to hold on but both he and the blade fell into the Underworld. Later, when Kratos retrieved the Blade from a statue of Pandora in the depths of Hades, he was able to use it as a part of the Rage of Sparta. The Rage of Sparta is then the only means by which he may use the Blade of Olympus. Nonetheless, the Blade proved quite useful and strong in defeating some of the major opponents encountered over the course of the game. It was used to slay Cronos and Perses as Kratos journeyed through the Underworld and Olympus, and in the final battle, it was used to kill both Zeus and Gaia. In the very end, Kratos ultimately used the blade to stab himself, thus releasing the power of Hope that dwelt within him, as well as the power within the Blade itself, which it is now useless. In addition, it appears that the Blade of Olympus is akin to Zeus' Master Bolt, as it is the most powerful weapon in the world, and it, rather than the iconic lightning bolt, is seen with Zeus in most statues. God of War: Ascension See The Blade of Olympus (Multiplayer) '' Orb Costs (God of War II) * '''Level 1' - N/A * Level 2 - 9,000 Orbs * Level 3 - 25,000 Orbs Combos (God of War II) Level 1 * Divine Absolution - Stab the blade into an enemy multiple times. L1 + square * Divine Retribution - Unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 + triangle * Divine Retribution (Air) - While airborne, unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 + triangle Level 2 * Divine Sacrifice - Drain orbs from all enemies who come into contact with the Sphere of Sacred Power. L1 + O * Increased Damage Level 3 * Anger of the Gods - All attacks now discharge powerful blasts of Godly Might. Square or triangle * Increased Damage Combos (God of War III) * [[Blades of Athena#Divine Reckoning|'Divine Reckoning ']]- Used as the weapon-specific magic ability of the Blades of Athena, Kratos takes the Blade of Olympus and stabs it into the ground, creating an enormous vortex of wind around him. R2 * Rage of Sparta - Activates Rage of Sparta and draws the Blade of Olympus. L3 + R3 ** Spartan Fury - Use the Blade of Olympus to deliver devastating damage to your enemies. Square ** Spartan Spirit - Use the Blade of Olympus to launch enemies into the air. Triangle ** Spartan Glory - Use the Blade of Olympus to create an explosive wave that launches enemies into the air. X'' Combos (God of War: Ghost of Sparta) * '''Basic Combo - Zeus swings his blade multiple times. '''''Square, square, square, square, square * Heavy Attack '''- Zeus Slams the ground with the Gauntlet of Zeus which send enemies flying. ''Triangle'' * '''Heavy Combo - '''Zeus rises up after slamming the ground and comes back down again with another slam. ''Hold Triangle, Triangle'' * '''Divine Retribution - Zeus sends a bolt of lightning, having the same effects as the Scourge of Erinys and Eye of Poseidon. R'' * 'Special Attack '- Zeus tackles the foe with his gauntlet - ''Circle Trivia * The Blade of Olympus is one of the few elements of the God of War series that plays a major role in the story, yet has no connection whatsoever to original mythology. * Although Hephaestus is the smith god, making the most powerful weapons in the series, it was Zeus who made the Blade of Olympus. ** According to Atlas, it was made of the Heavens and The Earth. * It is likely that the Blade always had the power of killing Gods, being forged for the purpose of ending the first Great War, but requires an infusion of Godly power to unlock its potential. This is evident due to the fact that in the underworld, the Blade loses its bluish glow, but when Kratos reclaimed it, the potential of the Blade is yet again available for use, again proving that a being with Godly power must wield it in order for it to be of service. * When Kratos wields the Blade, it fires blue energy blasts. When Zeus used it against his son in the final battle of God of War II, its energy blasts were gold, instead. *After Kratos regains the Blade of Olympus, in the last few cutscenes, the Blades of Athena have their blue skin while in-game, they do not. * The Blade of the Gods slightly resembles the Blade of Olympus. The former is erroneously shown in place of the latter during Kratos' many flashbacks throughout God of War III, as distinguishable due to the differing hilt designs. Ares also appears to have a Blade that is very similar in design to the Blade of Olympus. However, the Blade Ares wields doesn't appear to contain the same amount of power the Blade of Olympus does, and is also red in color, as opposed to the Blade of Olympus, which is blue in color. * Strictly speaking, the Blade of Olympus is the most powerful weapon in the series so far, as Zeus was able use it to banish the Titans to Tartarus in the Great War and after killing Kratos, he slayed every soldier in Rhodos, vaporising them with one blast. It was also one of the only weapons that held the power of killing both Gods and Titans. Ironically, in God of War II, the weapon was used to stab three Gods: Kratos, Zeus and Athena, while in God of War III, the weapon was used to stab (and kill) three Titans: Perses, Cronos and Gaia. * When using it with Rage of the Titans, the blade is bronze and its glow is faint. * Along with the Barbarian Hammer and the Spear of Destiny, the Blade of Olympus can be used to infinitely jump (accompanied by a combination of moves) in God of War II. This move was not intentionally inserted by programmers, and is considered a glitch. * Kratos, Gaia, Cronos, Athena, Perses, Zeus and The Colossus of Rhodes are the only characters in the series that were killed with the Blade of Olympus. * The Blade of Olympus appears in God of War: Ghost of Sparta as Zeus' weapon, along with the Gauntlet of Zeus, but it does not have anything to do with the storyline. * Also during GOS, the blade seemed to have a stronger aura than before, suggesting it has reached its full potential in power by the power of Zeus. * Kratos also uses the Blade of Olympus during his appearance in the game Mortal Kombat. * When Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus and released the power of Hope, the blade no longer emits a bluish glow; this may have been implied that upon releasing Hope, its god-like powers were also released forever. * All of Kratos' supers in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale use the Blade of Olympus. * The colour that seems to represent Olympus and weapons hailing from the said place is blue. * The Statue of Zeus in the Rotunda of Olympus is seen holding the Blade of Olympus, it is unknown to whether the blade will be seen again in God of War: Ascension's multiplayer. ** As of the 1.11 patch, it has returned. * The Blade of Olympus can be obtained through the installation of a mod in the PC version of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * It is likely the blade absorbed some of Zeus' godly powers in God of War II as he lost the ability to grow into a giant during the battle and hasn't been seen growing into a giant since then. Gallery 932295 20070312 790screen018.jpg Blade.png Blade 2.png Blade of olympus god of war III.jpg Chapter1a-37.jpg Zeus 21.png Blade of Olympus Tyler Breon.jpg bladeef4.jpg 706_realsize.jpg Gaia's heart 7.jpg Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus bladeofolympus.jpg blade_of_olympus_god_of_war_by_rubenvoorhees1.jpg Blade.JPG|Kratos, charging at the Colossus with the Blade Blade of Olympus.jpg Death.JPG|Kratos, killing himself with the blade. Boofatality.jpg|Kratos with the Blade in Mortal Kombat. Kratos and the Blade of Olympus.jpg Blade_of_Olympus52.jpg gow_iii___blade_of_olympus_by_d_robzz-d32r5jw.jpg soo6ng8.jpg olympus blade.jpg Blade of Olympus 1.jpg The Blade of Olympus.png Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection